Sammy's Overprotective Big Brother
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: Sometimes Dean can get a little overboard with protecting Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The show belongs to its property owners.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Sammy's Overprotective Big Brother**

Sam knew something like this was going to happen the minute that he got back. Sam knew that this was going to happen the minute that werewolf kidnapped him and let him go. The werewolf didn't hurt Sam or even turn him. Just kidnapped Sam to ask for mercy, to inform Dean and Sam know that he wasn't the monster in the town that was hurting people. Sam was convinced when he was let go without a scratch. However, Dean did not agree.

"Dean, stop it," yelled Sam.

But Dean did not listen, he grabbed his gun and loaded it with the bullets on his bed.

"Dean, just stop, hear me out. I'm not hurt, he didn't hurt me," said Sam.

"Don't care, killing him anyway," said Dean.

"Why," asked Sam, blocking Dean from walking out the door.

"Because he took you, now move," said Dean.

"No."

"Sam!"

"No, listen to me," pleaded Sam.

Dean grabbed Sam and pushed him on the chair. Sam tried to fight knowing that Dean was trying to restrain him. But when Dean grabbed hold of the duct tape, Sam knew it was over.

 **An hour later.**

Sam struggled as Dean pulled the tape and checked the cuffs and rope tied to Sam's wrist. Sam tied to say something through the gag, but it only came out as mumbled.

"Sorry Sammy, but I can't let you in on this fight, you'll only get hurt," said Dean.

Sam gave a mumbled groan as Dean added more tape to his legs and ankles. Dean then lifted him up and placed him in the backseat of the car. Sam squirmed on the backseat as Dean laid him down.

"I'm going to call Cas, he will take you back to the bunker," said Dean.

Sam screamed and shook his head back and forth.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll be back soon" Dean slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The show belongs to its property owners.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Sammy's Overprotective Big Brother**

Sam broke free from the handcuffs with a pin he kept in his sleeve. Dean was in such a hurry that he forgot to check Sam thoroughly. Once he ripped off the duct tape, he climbed up to the front of the Impala and hot-wired the car. He then drove off.

Within two hours he arrived at the house where he was taken to not long ago — the house where Dean went. Sam stormed into the house and found the bodies lying on the floor. Dean was standing over them all covered in blood. Dean noticed him.

"Sam."

Sam turned and stormed off.

"Sam."

 **Two hours later**

Arriving back at the bunker, all Sam could do was slam books upon books down on the table from the library. It was the best he could do to contain his anger. Ever since Dean received the Mark of Cain, his actions have been of rage and impulse. However, Sam knew the blame could not be faulted entirely on Dean. Typing Sam up was his big brother new way of protecting him, either tying him up or locking him in a room. It was starting to piss Sam off. Dean needed to start realizing that Sam wasn't some little kid anymore, he could handle himself.

The sound of a door opening made Sam freeze in his continuous book slamming. Footsteps made their way down the stairs, and there stood Dean at the staircase of the bunker. Sam went back to get books from the sleeves.

"Oh, come on, you cannot be pissed at me! I did my job!" shouted Dean, making his way over to Sam.

Sam choose to ignore him as his back was to Dean and his front was to the books.

"I know you wanted to let them live, but they were monster. That's the job!"

Sam finally turned to Dean, throwing a book at him in the process. "Don't!"

"Sam-"

"No! Don't you dare act like you were doing it for the job! That was not why you did it! You were pissed and selfish-"

"I did it to protect you!"

"I was standing right next to you! I wasn't in any danger! God, why do you always seem to believe that I am in danger? And ever since you got that mark, it's gotten worse!"

"The mark has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything do it with this! That mark is proof of how selfish you really are."

"I'm selfish! How the hell am I the selfish one out of the two of us? Really Sam?"

"You got that mark because you can't handle the fact of losing anything! Admit it; you're just too afraid to me alone!"

Dean slammed his fist on the table making Sam's jaw shut tight. Dean had a murderous expression similar to the one he wears before killing anything in a five feet distance. The man took three deep breaths.

"The deals I have made with demons, angels, witches, and Death itself. The blood that I have spilled on my hands, all the sacrifices I have made, have all been for one thing." Dean looked up at Sam. "They have all been to protect the one thing I can't live without."

He stood up from the table and reached down to the book that Sam had thrown at him. "You're right. All the monsters, demons, and angels we have faced. From the Impala to the bunker, and all the people we have lost in between, don't mean anything if you're not with me."

Dean placed the book on the table in front of him. "I can't live in a world where my brother is not in it. I admit it. I can't do it. I don't want to."

The two were silent for a moment before Sam reached over and took the book.

"I can," said Sam. "You have gone down a path back then you would have thrown me in the panic room for it. But I don't have a panic room I can throw you in. All I can do is sit back and watch you, and hope you listen to me. But I can live without you Dean, I have before, and I can do it again. I can live without you. "

Sam turned to place the book back on the shelve as Dean started to walk away.

"But I don't want to."

Dean stopped and turned to Sam, who was leaning on the book shelve and staring at him. "I don't want to, so don't make me."

Dean nodded his head. "I think I can do that."

 **End**


End file.
